


The Axe Swings Low

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, NSFW, chapter two that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a reckless, beardless whelp and pays dearly for his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesnaw (weiznoiz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiznoiz/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's stubbornness leads him into a situation he can't handle.  
> 

Fili was slaved over the anvil in his uncle’s forge making himself new throwing axes to replace the ones Kili lost earlier that day. Kili tried to fish with them in Baranduin when they’d gone out to hunt for sport a few days ago. They hadn’t talked since.

A presence was in the doorway and Fili instantly knew who it was. He ignored it and continued to hammer the piece of metal in a square. When his brother didn’t leave, he stopped and hung his head in acceptance of the following conversation. “I’m sorry Fili. I didn’t realize-“

“You didn’t realize _what?”_ the elder brother snapped back. Fili whipped around to face his little brother. “That you were playing with best weapon I own and you lost them.” Letting out a throaty snarl, he turned back to his work and with a slam of his hammer. The younger’s body quiver and tears welled up in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean-” His voice cracked. It was probably for the best anyways, Fili was in no mood to bother with his brother any longer. Kili knows what he has to do so he scratches out a note, leaves it on Thorin’s bed and heads out. He was going to get those throwing axes if it killed him.

After a tireless trek through the Blue Mountains to reach the riverside, Kili sat down at their old campsite for the night. Looking across the fire and seeing nothing but darkness tugged on his heartstrings, making him more determined to succeed than before. “Goodni-” Kili hasn’t spent a night alone in many years. He didn’t ever have to spend on alone again.

 _You can do this Kili._ He undoes the button holding his blue cape on and lets it fall to the ground behind him. It’s the only way. Next goes the weapons, and coat. _He’ll never love you again if you don’t do this._ Standing in nothing but the bare basics of his outfit, he kicks off his boots and steps onto the ice cold stones. Wadding in waist deep, he begins diving over and over again searching through mud and stone. Clawing open sediment pockets on the river floor literally digging for his brother’s love.  
After several hours in freezing water, Kili climbs out onto the river bank and scoots all the way back beside the fire which is nothing more than smolders now. Kicking the fire alive, he wraps up in the robe which his older brother gave him when he came of age. It was the only thing holding him in the land of the living when darkness fell.

The young dwarf was awoken by a fierce shaking of the ground. He figured it was thunder, so he rolled over an tried to let it pass. It grew louder, more defined; It was horse feet! Jumping up, Kili stood beside his fire and stared into the darkness, waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself. He drew his sword, calling “I will end you if you come but a step closer!” A figure emerged from the solid darkness and much to his surprise it was Fili. 

“I was so worried about you,” Fili exlaims, pulling his little brother into a massive hug with his hands ending on his neck. “I thought I’d lost you.” Kili looks into his brother’s eyes, confused and in disbelief.

“What do you mean? You didn’t even want me there, last we spoke.” Kili pushes away from Fili, and sits back beside the fire. “We haven’t had a conversation in days, Fili. _Why would you care?”_

The elder brother sits down beside him, wrapping his cape more around his small and shaking sibling. “You’re my brother, my family, my blood. I always care what happens to you.” He plants a kiss on Kili’s temple pulls his brother closer to share his body heat, Kili doesn’t argue. “I was mad, but I didn’t want this at all. If I had known-” He stops before saying something that could haunt his sibling. “I never wanted this,” he pulls Kili as close as possible, afraid if he doesn’t, he won’t be there anymore.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili apologizes for what he's done and Fili regrets it ever having come to this.  
> 

Kili pushes his way under Fili’s chin and kisses along his jawline down to his neck. “What about this?” Nipping the exposed skin above his brother’s tunic, he elicited a growl from his brother. He took that as a yes. Now understand what his brother truly wanted, Kili went swiftly to work. Landing a much firmer, more sure bite on Fili’s neck, he pulls himself onto his brother’s lap feeling the heat of the fire warm his back instantly.

Fili grabs his brother by the waist, pulls on of his brother’s legs over his own so he had his knee rubbing on the thin material which separated Kili from himself. Settling in comfortably, Kili pushes Fili onto his back, his face a mere inch away from his brothers. The elder’s hand snaps to Kili’s neck and pulls him into a deep, longing kiss. Much to Fili’s surprise, the younger is fumbling the buttons on his own shirt, desperately trying to free himself. With a kiss on his brother’s lips, Fili swiftly and expertly undoes the buttons from top to bottom, brushing his fingertips against the ice cold and sensitive skin underneath. Kili let out a shiver that almost threw him from his brother’s lap to the dusty ground when Fili licked from his pants to his chin. 

With a thrust and a grunt, Fili heaves his brother to the ground, where he lands with a thud, and wastes no time clambering on top of him with a resonating snarl that hits the bottom note of his vocal register. Kili hiccups in excitement, thrusting upwards against his brother’s well toned body. When Fili begins to undress, Kili’s hands start wandering so he places his knees on his brother’s arm, pinning him to the ground. Being forced to just watch made Kili squirm and moan like he was being physically tortured. The close vicinity to the fire was having pure sweat pour from Fili; He didn’t notice, however because of constantly working in Thorin’s forge. Kili was not so lucky.

By the time Fili was out of his upper layers, they were both dripping in sweat from the fire and from the sheer heat of their bodies this close together. Fili released Kili’s arms whose hands immediately went to his brother’s chest as if they hadn’t touched in a lifetime. They started graceful and tender; touching scars that littered his body (Fili had more than years Balin had lived), burn marks that stretched across his hipbones from accidentally leaning on the forge while working, bruises from their wrestling, and perfect muscle formations; too needy and too demanding; nails digging into his abs, fingertips grinding on collarbones, hands placed perfectly on his brother’s rib cage like they were meant to stay there forever.

Slipping his hands down Kili’s pants, he grabbed hold of his brother. Squeaking, he arched his back off the dusty ground right into his brother’s other arm which held him upright. Pulling himself out of his trousers, he slipped Kili onto his lap. “Oh- Fili I- oh-” nothing but garbled words escaped his mouth.

With a slight lean backwards, Fili ended on his back again. His sweat against the cool dust significantly chilled his body. Kili was riding his brother, thrusting at the same pace, moaning the same thing, matched in a Utopian state. Fili stroked his brother wholly, with extreme precision and experience.

They worked in perfect harmony; Kili would thrust, then Fili. With legs entwined and hands free, Kili grabbed Fili’s neck and pulled him into a vicious kiss. Their faces smashed together over and over again as Kili would go up and down on his brother. Kili came in his brother’s hand, biting down on his shoulder to steady himself and ride out the orgasmic waves that followed, when his brother came deep inside him with a final and fierce thrust.

Leaving a trail of warm and far gentler kisses along his brother’s jawline, Fili pulls out of Kili and rests his head on the other’s shoulder, too out of breath to move. Together they toppled to the ground, with every possible drop of sweat touching dirt, leaving them looking like they’d been fighting.

Fili had said that Thorin would come soon with a pony for Kili, so they dressed to be presentable; Neither wore shirts, and Kili had slipped his cape lazily around his shoulders. Kili still didn’t think he could leave without finding Fili his throwing axes, that was the whole point in coming out here. Everything he did was for Fili. He sighed deeply and hung his head to think awhile.

Going for a drink from the river, he saw a twinkle from downstream. Lifting his head, water poured down his neck when he saw them. Scrambling like he was on fire, Kili threw himself into the shallow water of the bank and started laughing hysterically.

Thorin arrived when Kili was at the riverside still, but say Fili beside the fire packing up. “Did Warg scouts find you?” Their uncle grabbed Fili’s chin and pushed it out of the way. “Look at your shoulder! It looks like a Warg tried to bite through your armor!” Touching it with the grace of an Elf, but sureness of a father he outlined it with his fingertips, guess the size and age. “Are you alright? Where’s Kili? Is he alright?”

“We’re both fine,” the older brother replied calmly, “we just got into a bit of a-” he shrugged Thorin’s hand off, “heated argument. Kili’s down by the river, so just call him back when you’re ready to leave.” Fili smiled up at Thorin for the effort it took him to leave everything and go on a couple days trek for two baby Dwarves.

“Kili! We have to leave now or we’ll never make it by dawn!” boomed Thorin. It echoed across the plains and bounced off the mountains. Sopping wet, Kili trudged back to camp, arms full of what looked to be rocks. “What are you-” he was cut off by the little one dumping what was definitely rocks into his arms. “Is this?-” Kili nods frantically. After stuffing a few rocks into their bags, they all saddled up and took off.

When they reached The Blue Mountains, the younger ones slowed, but Thorin took off even faster to return to his duties in time for the next day. “What was with the rocks, Kili? He seemed more interested in them than anything ever.” Fili and Kili walked their horses slowly back to the road leading to the Mountains.

“They aren’t just rocks. They’re gold centered.” Fili looked as if he was about to fall off his horse. Swinging his bag in front of him, Kili fishes around clearly looking for something. “Oh, and I found these too, if you want them.” He holds Fili’s original set of throwing axes to him, as their ponies stop outside the stables.

Hopping off their horses, Fili pushes them back into Kili’s chest. “You keep them. It was about time you learned how to use a ranged weapon anyways.” Smiling, Fili pulls his brother into a massive bear hug and pats him on the back. They begin walking towards the entrance of the mountain when Fili pipes up, “I’m glad you made it back, brother.”

_I’m glad you never left._


End file.
